Crash
by Envidia
Summary: Sasuke deja que las inseguridades de Naruto crezcan. Es la mejor forma de descontrolarle y controlarse a sí mismo. Para él es más seguro que Naruto pierda el control. Yaoi. NarutoxSasuke.


Disclaimer – _Naruto_ es de Kishimoto.  
Summary – Sasuke deja que las inseguridades de Naruto crezcan. Es la mejor forma de descontrolarle y controlarse a sí mismo. Para él es más seguro que Naruto pierda el control.  
Advertencias – Yaoi, NarutoxSasuke.  
Aclaraciones – _Crash_ – quebrar, colisionar. Cualquiera me sirve como título. Notas al final.

* * *

CRASH

– ¡Venga, hasta luego!

–Adiós, Chôji -se despide Shikamaru en medio de un bostezo. Después mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y echa a andar en dirección contraria alejándose del Ichiraku y siguiendo al resto de sus compañeros, que se despiden del Akimichi con algún grito, asentimientos de cabeza y levantando una mano en el aire.

Ya es casi de noche y las farolas están encendidas. Al final la comida se ha alargado hasta convertirse prácticamente en cena y la conversación ha avanzado entre cuencos de ramen, risas y el entrechocar de los vasos de sake. Cada vez es más difícil encontrar tiempo fuera de las misiones para pasar un rato juntos, y cuando consiguen reunirse al final la cosa siempre va para largo.

–Bueno tíos, yo también me voy, tengo que ver a Ino -suelta Kiba dando una palmada en la espalda a Shikamaru a modo de despedida. Alza el pulgar y señala a la calle comercial de Konoha que están a punto de dejar atrás.

– ¿A Ino? -pregunta Naruto, dos pasos más adelante, dándose la vuelta y andando de espaldas mientras mira al castaño con una sonrisilla burlona en los labios-. No sabía que te fueran las rubias, Kiba -comenta alzando sugerentemente una ceja y moviendo la cabeza de forma que su pelo, sin la prisión de la cinta, se mueve libremente en una más que clara indirecta.

–Imbécil, tengo que recoger el ramo de flores que encargué para Hinata -gruñe sin evitar una sonrisa por el descaro del otro.

– ¿También Hinata? Jugar a dos bandas está muy mal, Kiba.

–Mira quién habla -responde el castaño con una sonrisa maligna y un elocuente gesto hacia los costados del rubio.

Naruto gira la cabeza a ambos lados, primero hacia Sasuke, que camina a su izquierda y les dedica una mirada lacónica elevando levemente una ceja antes de volver a mirar al frente, y después hacia Sai, situado a su derecha con una seria cara de concentración que revela sus esfuerzos por entender la conversación y no perderse nada. La verdad es que resalta escandalosamente en medio de los dos, ambos con ese pelo tan negro y el rostro tan inexpresivo, y una sonrisa depredadora se extiende lentamente por sus labios.

–Hay sitio para cuatro… e incluso cinco -añade con rapidez mirando a Shikamaru.

–Tsk…

–Naruto y yo mantenemos una sana y sincera relación de amistad exenta de cualquier carácter sexual o sentimiento amoroso de tipo romántico -explica Sai, serio, volviéndose hacia Kiba. Éste sonríe intentando contener la risa y Naruto se echa a reír con escándalo mientras vuelve a girarse hacia delante y hace un guiño insinuante al anbu.

–No digas eso, Sai, me partes el corazón…

Kiba y Naruto vuelven a estallar en carcajadas y Sai, confuso, se gira hacia Shikamaru en busca de una explicación.

–…Olvídalo Sai, es demasiado problemático -gruñe éste con desgana. Definitivamente el viejo del Ichiraku no debió invitarles a esa última ronda de sake. Kiba y Naruto son como esponjas.

–…Lo siento, pero de cualquier forma nunca podrías gustarme -dice el anbu continuando con sus explicaciones, volviéndose hacia Naruto y recuperando su típica sonrisa-. Tienes el pene demasiado pequeño para mi gusto.

Las risas del rubio paran de golpe mientras que las de Kiba se redoblan. Shikamaru curva ligeramente los labios y observa a Naruto tratando de decidir a partir de su gesto si acabará pegándole un 'puñetazo amistoso' a Sai. No, seguramente no. Aunque Kiba es otra historia. A su lado el Inuzuka sigue riendo a mandíbula batiente doblado por la mitad, claramente encantado por esa información acerca de los atributos de Naruto.

– ¡…bía que Ino exageraba! -Aúlla entre risas-. Yo que tú tendría cuidado… A pesar de tanta parafernalia seductora va a resultar que eres un pésimo amante. ¡Así cualquiera te levanta al Uchiha…!

En menos de un segundo los puños de Naruto están apretados y su mandíbula completamente tensa. Por un momento sus ojos se vuelven rojos y Sasuke y Shikamaru se inclinan imperceptiblemente hacia él dispuestos a pararle en caso de que pierda el control y se abalance sobre el Inuzuka, que sigue doblado por la mitad y no se da cuenta de nada.

–Bocazas -susurra Shikamaru para sí con tensión mientras siente cómo le recorre un sudor frío. 'Problemático' no alcanzará a describir la situación en caso de que Naruto se desate.

–En fin… -suspira Kiba intentando calmarse pero aún con una risa floja- en serio, tíos, me largo que voy a llegar tarde y si Ino tiene que dejar la tienda abierta un minuto de más por mi culpa seguro que me masacra. ¡Ya nos veremos!

Levanta la mano y se da la vuelta mezclándose entre la gente deshaciendo todo el camino andado y soltando aún alguna carcajada que en la distancia suena como un ladrido. Está claro que tiene un fuerte e inconsciente instinto de supervivencia, porque Shikamaru está seguro que de haberse quedado un segundo más con ellos sería Naruto el que le masacraría. Suspira intentando eliminar la tensión de los dos últimos minutos. Todos, del primero al último, son una maldita panda de problemáticos.

– ¿Qué…?

Sasuke niega levemente con la cabeza y Sai, dócil, deja la pregunta en el aire. Ha notado el cambio de Naruto sin ningún problema pero no entiende a qué ha sido debido. De cualquier modo se queda callado. Aquél parece uno de esos momentos que Sakura ha bautizado sin palabras como 'abre la boca y te destrozo' y que él ya ha aprendido a reconocer. Siguen andando en silencio internándose poco a poco en los barrios residenciales hasta que Naruto vuelve a hablar.

–Así que nunca podría gustarte, ¿eh? -pregunta con una sonrisa entrecerrando los ojos. Su voz trasluce cierta maldad y tiene un brillo retador en la mirada, como si estuviera desafiando a alguien-. ¿No crees que antes de opinar deberías probar, Sai? -inquiere inclinando su cuerpo hacia el anbu y posando una mano en su pecho que desliza hasta casi tocar la piel que asoma bajo la corta camiseta.

Shikamaru, por detrás de ellos, desvía la vista hacia el Uchiha. Continúa caminando al lado de Naruto con las manos en los bolsillos y tan estudiadamente ajeno a las acciones del rubio que no puede ser algo natural. El Nara suspira con cansancio y levanta la vista al oscuro cielo. Kiba no debería haber abierto su enorme bocaza pero Naruto tampoco debería dejarse llevar por sus palabras y forzar la situación hasta esos extremos para demostrar que, haga lo que haga, Sasuke no se alejará de él. Al final algo acabará por romperse y Shikamaru reza por no estar en medio cuando suceda.

–No hace falta, la verdad es que no eres mi tipo.

– ¿Tú crees…? -pronuncia Naruto acercándose un poco más a él. Sonríe, pero sus ojos destilan una inusitada frialdad.

–Sí. Eres demasiado difícil de entender. Aunque si lo que dice Kiba es cierto y Sasuke te deja, a él le daría otra respuesta. Tien…

Sai calla de golpe cuando Shikamaru agarra su muñeca y tira de él hacia atrás. El Nara no necesita mirar el rostro de Naruto para saber que en esta ocasión tampoco acabará pegándole un puñetazo amistoso al anbu. Si sugerir que el Uchiha podría dejarle de lado es tentar a la suerte, hacer la misma insinuación en menos de veinte minutos es como firmar una sentencia de muerte. Más de media Villa lo sabe; Naruto puede encajar cualquier comentario sin perder la calma o el buen humor, pero si le tocan a Sasuke la cosa cambia.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos ya -comenta con voz calmada retrocediendo un par de pasos todavía con la muñeca de Sai aferrada entre sus dedos-. Sasuke, Naruto…

Hace una vaga inclinación de cabeza hacia ellos como despedida y después echa a andar hacia una de las calles laterales con el anbu caminando firmemente a sus espaldas. Sasuke espera a que el rumor de sus pasos desaparezca completamente para comenzar a andar en la dirección contraria.

–…Vamos.

Naruto sonríe al identificar el pequeño cambio de dirección del moreno y sin mucho esfuerzo se pone a su altura comenzando a hablar con el frío distanciamiento con que trataría a un extraño.

–Pensaba que te dirigías a tu casa.

–Si lo prefieres puedo ir a la mía -responde con arrogancia sabiendo de antemano la respuesta del otro.

Naruto aprieta los dientes mientras una rabia rencorosa crece dentro de él. La entrada al complejo Uchiha está cerrada para todo aquél que no sea su heredero y Sasuke nunca le ha abierto las puertas de su casa. Que se auto invite a la suya sólo puede traducirse como una propuesta de sexo, y ambos saben que Naruto jamás rechazará algo así. Nunca se cansará del cuerpo del moreno y, además, no se arriesgará a que éste busque saciarse en otro lugar. De todas formas Naruto sabe que esa noche no sólo busca su cama. Aprieta la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que siente cómo sus dientes chirrían, pensando que Sasuke sigue siendo un tramposo manipulador.

– ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que vaya a buscar a Sai? -pregunta con una sonrisa oscura consiguiendo separar los dientes. Sabe que lo que Sasuke quiere es controlarle, y esa protección hacia el anbu hace que se le revuelva el estómago. Por eso habla con burla, intentando controlar esos celos enfermizos y ese miedo invencible que a veces se adueñan de él sin que pueda evitarlo. Siempre usa demasiado el corazón, y al final acaba perdido.

– ¿Tanto miedo tienes de que_ yo_ vaya a buscarle? -responde con el mismo tono burlón, frío e indiferente que Naruto usa. El rubio se muerde la lengua sin llegar a contestar aunque sabe que es cierto. Si en esos momentos arde en deseos de destrozar a Sai se debe al irrevocable temor de que Sasuke pueda irse con él o con quien sea.

–Siempre le has protegido -dice de pronto al cabo de un rato en un intento de suavizar la conversación llevándola por otros derroteros y así tranquilizarse-. Aquella vez en la guarida de Orochimaru. Antes de que Sakura le matara a golpes hiciste desaparecer todas las dudas sobre él con ese jodido tono frío e indiferente, como si hablaras por hablar en lugar de querer limpiar su nombre.

Observa la sonrisa fría que se extiende lentamente por los labios de Sasuke mientras sin duda alguna recuerda ese momento.

–No sé de dónde has sacado que esa vez intentara protegerle. Ni a él ni a nadie. Tampoco a ti.

Naruto se echa a reír con una risa seca y nada alegre al tiempo que tuercen hacia una calle más pequeña. Quizá si no estuviese demasiado pendiente de no dejarse llevar por sus emociones se habría dado cuenta de que Sasuke conduce la conversación hacia donde quiere, buscando exaltarle.

–Ya… porque mi vida no es más que un capricho en tus manos, ¿verdad? -La tensión vuelve a crecer poco a poco entre ellos y Naruto aprieta los puños cuando recuerda la aparición de Kabuto y Orochimaru, perfectamente calculada para detener la pantomima del Uchiha y frenar aquel supuesto ataque-. Qué excusa más triste.

Su voz tiembla en el último momento como si fuera a añadir algo más, pero al final ese 'bastardo' se queda en lo más profundo de su garganta. No puede actuar con tanta normalidad en esos momentos. Está demasiado concentrado en no perder el control en mitad de la calle como para esforzarse en intentar aparentar que todo va como siempre. Sasuke sonríe antes de contestar con tono ausente.

–Orochimaru creía todo si le convencías de la _forma_ adecuada…

–Orochimaru tuvo más de lo que merecía -espeta Naruto con los dientes apretados, todo él en alerta por las ambiguas palabras de Sasuke y la clara provocación que conllevan. Doblan hacia la derecha y entran en la calle de Naruto, más angosta que la anterior.

– ¿Insinúas que lamentas su muerte?

–Lo único que lamento es no haber podido matarlo con mis propias manos -gruñe Naruto con un odio intenso. La indiferencia de Sasuke empieza a sacarle de quicio y mientras suben las escaleras hacia su apartamento siente que va a estallar de un momento a otro-. Le arrancaré la piel a cualquiera que te toque.

Sasuke sonríe y espera a que Naruto entre para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas y contestar totalmente consciente de la provocación que van a ser sus palabras.

–No puedes impedírmelo, Naruto. No puedes controlarme.

Avanza adentrándose en la estancia pasando al lado de un paralizado Naruto que no tarda mucho en girar sobre sí mismo y agarrarle por la pechera de la camiseta mientras busca el modo de rebatir esa aplastante realidad.

'_No puedes impedírmelo, Naruto. No puedes controlarme._'

Sasuke sonríe con insolencia sabiendo que ha elegido las palabras adecuadas y gira deliberadamente la cabeza para mirar por la ventana, observando el cielo negro y la luz artificial de las farolas que impiden que la vivienda quede completamente a oscuras. La mano de Naruto asciende rápidamente hasta su nuca y se enreda con fuerza en sus cabellos, tirando de ellos y obligando a Sasuke a encararle. Enfrenta esos ojos oscuros que le miran con fiereza por lo osado de su gesto y da un par de tirones cuando el Uchiha intenta apartar la mirada como quien controla un caballo desbocado.

–Eres mío. Tú eres mío -sisea contra su rostro.

Y Sasuke lo sabe, aún cuando Naruto no es del todo consciente de la inmensidad de sus palabras y esa posesividad le corta la respiración y siente que le ahoga. No puede evitarlo, pero odia sentirse tan atado a alguien. No puede permitirlo, no puede, porque si pierde a Naruto lo perderá todo y no está dispuesto a pasar por eso otra vez. Así que responde de la única forma que sabe, inclinándose sobre Naruto y mordiéndole la boca, haciendo que al instante el rubio se sacuda y se lance sobre él aplastándole contra la pared, intentando demostrar así que es Naruto quien le necesitaba a él y no al contrario.

Es en esas ocasiones, a solas, cuando se deshacen de toda máscara y no tienen por qué controlar sus movimientos. Se tratan con rudeza, lastimando la carne contraria y arrancándose la ropa a tirones. Es una lucha, piel contra piel, y los latigazos de placer y dolor se suceden con tanta velocidad que ya apenas pueden distinguir unos de otros.

No importa si Naruto se desata entonces. Tras la seguridad de esas cuatro paredes puede dejar salir a su monstruo interior, porque Sasuke siempre está ahí para hacerle frente. Al fin y al cabo sólo un monstruo puede encarar a otro, y ambos lo son, siempre lo han sido.

Sasuke jadea cuando siente la mano de Naruto ascendiendo por su pierna, tocándole con esa descarada lascivia que pretende corroborar sus anteriores palabras y, sobre todo, hacerle gemir. Pero Sasuke conoce sus intenciones, así que contraataca dándole justo lo que quiere, y con una media sonrisa invisible agarra su nuca y acerca la boca a su oído, gimiendo baja y roncamente.

Pronto las manos de Naruto se mueven más rápido por su cuerpo, sacando la camiseta a empellones y tocando los lugares que sabe que le hacen estremecer. Sasuke va perdiendo cada vez más el control de su propia voz y sus jadeos ya no son sólo para calentar a Naruto. Frustrado, libera una de las manos que el rubio había estado reteniendo por la muñeca contra su cuerpo y con rapidez aferra sus cabellos tirando hacia atrás, despegando los colmillos de Naruto de su cuello antes de que logren atravesar la piel.

El rubio gruñe y le enseña los dientes como un animal, pero Sasuke lo ignora y le arrebata la camiseta sacándola con rudeza. Se abalanza sobre él y le rodea con los brazos, posando una mano en su cadera y la otra abierta sobre su espalda, apretando con tanta fuerza que está seguro de que dejará moratones. Aún así sigue sin ser suficiente. Naruto es inabarcable, y Sasuke siente que por mucho que haga nunca va a poder tenerlo por completo. Y si no puede tenerlo tiene que reducirlo y hacerlo caer a sus pies porque, si no, siente que Naruto será capaz de tragarle.

Con un movimiento rápido atrapa con sus dientes el lóbulo de su oreja y aprieta sin piedad. El gemido del rubio es instantáneo, largo, vibrante y profundo, y Sasuke sabe que Naruto es consciente de que hasta él ha notado sus piernas temblar. El moreno esconde una sonrisa torcida en el cuello contrario y aprovecha ese momento de debilidad de Naruto para hacerle retroceder, consciente de que la sensación de sometimiento hará que el rubio se enfurezca.

Naruto gruñe cuando su espalda choca violentamente contra la pared con un golpe seco que bien puede ser también el de algún hueso roto. Al segundo siguiente ya tiene a Sasuke sobre él clavando con fuerza los dientes en su hombro y arañándole la cintura mientras cuela los dedos por la cinturilla del pantalón para bajárselos de golpe.

–Joder… -jadea con voz enronquecida cuando el moreno pega su cuerpo al suyo y empieza a deslizarse retorciéndose contra él hasta arrodillarse ante sus piernas. Una ráfaga roja pasa ante sus ojos en el instante en que el Uchiha desliza una uña por su miembro, clavándola y dejando la piel enrojecida, y Naruto siente un dolor y placer tan agudos que nota que pierde la cabeza.

La sonrisa soberbia de Sasuke le hace tomar conciencia de la situación. No va a dejar que sea el Uchiha quien le haga gemir. Será él quien le hará jadear, estremecer y retorcerse. Su sangre hierve al pensar en la burla de Kiba, e intenta con todas sus fuerzas recuperar el control de su cuerpo e ignorar la boca de Sasuke sobre su miembro y las uñas clavándose en sus muslos. Necesita verle bajo él, entregado y sometido a su voluntad. Necesita atar a Sasuke a él de alguna manera para que nunca, jamás, se vaya. Y para eso no puede dejar que tome el control.

De un solo movimiento proyecta la pierna hacia delante, golpeando a Sasuke en el pecho y haciendo que caiga hacia atrás con un siseo de dolor. Con la mandíbula apretada se lanza sobre él, sin importarle que pueda hacerle daño al caer o que ambos estén sobre el duro suelo. Tampoco sería la primera vez que no llegan a la cama.

Le besa con rabia, buscando hundir en él los sentimientos de miedo y desazón que el propio Sasuke le provoca, y aprieta las manos contra la pálida piel y las desliza hasta arrancarle el pantalón y los bóxer.

Mete abruptamente dos dedos dentro del moreno, y disfruta con el escalofrío que recorre el cuerpo contrario. Él es el único que puede herirle así. Le besa con furia y siente cómo Sasuke le tira con fuerza del pelo, intentando apartarle y hacerle girar. Anticipándose a su movimiento, Naruto cierra la mano libre en torno al antebrazo del Uchiha y lo aparta de él presionándolo contra el suelo.

Saca los dedos y vuelve a introducirlos con fuerza lo más hondo posible, haciendo que Sasuke cierre los ojos y apriete la mandíbula echando la cabeza hacia atrás. Naruto se inclina hacia delante y pasa la lengua por su cuello lamiendo los tendones en tensión.

No va a dejar que se aparte jamás de él. Ya ha vivido demasiado tiempo con esa agónica sensación de asfixia ante su ausencia y con una vez es suficiente. Se sitúa entre sus piernas y eleva la vista hacia Sasuke, que vuelve a mirarle con esos ojos impenetrables y con el gesto altivo de un rey. La parte de él que mantiene la cordura y piensa que eso no está bien, que no debería ser así, desaparece ante esa mirada. Todavía no le ha sometido y Naruto vuelve a sentir cómo la rabia se adueña de él. Necesita tenerle. Necesita que grite su nombre.

El rubio se inclina repentinamente sobre su pecho y Sasuke esboza una sonrisa sardónica al saber lo que viene a continuación. Cruza los brazos por detrás de la ancha espalda al tiempo que Naruto entierra el rostro en su cuello y se introduce dentro de él con brusquedad, lo que hace que su mueca cambie a una de triunfo sin que el rubio lo vea. Sus dedos se crispan levemente sobre su espalda y se muerde ligeramente el labio por el dolor sin que desaparezca su sonrisa. Naruto cree que ha ganado teniéndole bajo su cuerpo, pero Sasuke sabe que en realidad él es el ganador tras haberle provocado para que pierda el control y se vuelque tan desesperadamente en él.

Así es más fácil. Ése es el Naruto que él necesita. Sin sentimentalismos, rudo, y con esa cara de 'voy a matarte a polvos' que le hace estremecer. No quiere delicadeza ni ternura. No quiere que Naruto le diga que le quiere ni que le prometa amor eterno. Así es más fácil mantener el control sobre sus propias emociones. Así es más fácil no hundirse en él.

Naruto sale por fin de la guarida que es el pálido cuello y Sasuke nota perfectamente su respiración agitada y el pelo húmedo por el sudor separándose de su garganta. Sabe, sin embargo, que algo anda irremediablemente mal cuando en vez de empezar a embestirle Naruto se alza sobre sus brazos y encara su rostro.

'_Mierda_' piensa en cuanto los calmados ojos azules están sobre los suyos.

Naruto junta sus frentes y cierra los ojos frunciendo levemente el ceño.

–Sasuke…

'_¡Mierda, mierda, MIERDA!_'

Tiene ganas de levantar los brazos y apartarle de él. De gritarle qué coño cree que está haciendo y, quizá, pegarle un par de puñetazos. Sin embargo algo se rompe dentro de él en el instante en que alza apenas dos centímetros los brazos y los separa de la cálida piel y, rendido, deja que se deslicen sin fuerza hasta que caen al suelo.

–…yo… -continúa Naruto para después detenerse y apretar los ojos, frustrado.

Y Sasuke siente cómo cae de la cima que ha coronado con su victoria, hundiéndose en un mar que le envuelve pero que le salva del golpe y que no le dejará salir pero que no permitirá que se ahogue. Tosco y cálido, todo Naruto. Pero el mar es demasiado grande, y él demasiado pequeño.

Sasuke también cierra los ojos y, sin ser casi consciente, levanta el brazo y acaricia el rostro de Naruto, deslizando los dedos entre su pelo y acariciando con el pulgar su mejilla. Naruto es dolorosamente palpable, ferozmente real.

–Sasuke… -vuelve a susurrar, y su voz se quiebra en la última sílaba.

Y no puede evitar pensar que en realidad ha sido Naruto quien lo ha manejado todo desde el principio, y no él con sus constantes provocaciones y su aparente indiferencia. Al final todo se rompe, no importa cuánto trate Naruto de mantener esa supuesta seguridad en su capacidad de mantenerle a su lado ni cuánto intente él resistirse a Naruto.

–…Lo sé -contesta notando la cálida respiración sobre su boca-. Tú también eres el único para mí.

Por suerte, se dice Sasuke a sí mismo cuando Naruto sonríe con cariño y se empieza a mover hundiéndose en él, sabe nadar.

* * *

ENVIDIA'S NOTES – Lo tenía empezado desde hace mucho tiempo, y he querido quitármelo de encima antes de empezar con otras cosas. Moñas y estúpido, pero estaba harta de un Sasuke todopoderoso y posesivo compulsivo. En fin… se agradece cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva. ¡Un saludo!


End file.
